Driver's License
by QuartzClaw
Summary: May feels ready to take her driving test! Unfortunately, sometimes things do not go as you plan them to...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! QuartzClaw here! And here is a one-shot that just popped into my head and I wrote down.  
><strong>

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or size!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Driver's License<strong>

"So when is it?" Dawn asked her friend May.

"Two days." May answered, sounding excited. "Two days until I get my driver's license!"

"_If_ you pass the test." Drew corrected, flipping his hair. "Which I doubt, seeing how clumsy you are. Just try not to hit any civilians."

"Or cars." Misty added.

"Or shops." Leaf put in. "Especially not the book store, cuz the same day you're having your driving test, there is a book that I've been waiting for that's coming out. I _have_ to buy it, but I can't if your gonna destroy the book store."

"Don't worry, I won't!" May assured everyone, her spirit still high. "I mean, all of you guys did it. How hard can it be?"

"Technically, not all of us did it. Dawn hasn't done the test yet, and I failed when I tried." Ash pointed out.

"But you're going try again, right? And I've seen Dawn drive with her learners; she does really well."

"Aw, thanks May!"

"I don't know..." Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I still need some more practice."

May placed both of her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes determinedly.

"You _are_ going to try again, and you _are_ going to pass!" she said in an hypnotic way, attempting to boost his confidence. "And once you do, you and I are going to tackle every restaurant in town!"

"You know what? You're right!" Ash enthusiastically punched to air. "I'll start getting ready right now! Come on Misty; I'll need your help!"

And off he went, dragging a protesting Misty behind him so she could help him perfect his driving.

"You know," Gary turned to Leaf. "I still don't get how _you_ managed to pass the test of all people. I saw your driving when you had your learners, and you were a complete mess! Didn't you nearly run over an innocent neighbour, namely me?"

"That was on purpose!" Leaf defended. "And you're _not_ so innocent! You stole my wallet and used up all my money that week!"

"Oh... Wait, WHAT?!"

"Just kidding!" Leaf said quickly. When Gary wasn't looking, she gave the rest of her friends a wink, causing them to cautiously step away from her.

"Okay then!" May grinned widely. "Driver's license, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Two days later, it was finally the day May had been waiting for. She wasn't the only one taking the test today either. Ash, after getting scolded (more like yelled at) over and over by Misty every time he did something wrong, had finally managed to perfect his driving, and had scheduled his test to be on the same day as May's.

May was walking to her destination when she spotted Leaf, who was standing in front of the book store, which was about to open soon. There was a long line-up behind her, as many others wanted to buy the same book she did. Of course she, being Leaf, was at the front, guaranteeing that she would be able to grab one of the copies before they ran out. Since May's test was not for a while, she decided that she had enough time to stop by to say hello.

"Hi, Leaf! You going to buy that book you wanted?"

"Of course! What did you expect?"

"Didn't Gary take your wallet and use up all of your money?"

"Yes, he did. Ugh, it was such a pain earning it all back! But now I have enough money to buy that book, and that's all that matters!"

"Um, Leaf? Can you pick up some books for me too? I can pay you back later."

"Sure! I'll get your order as soon as I buy the book I want. Now, I'm pretty sure I have paper and a pen in my purse so I can write down what you want..."

Leaf searched through her purse, but instead of getting out what she needed, her face began to show signs of panic.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Oh no no no no! Where is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"My wallet. It's gone! I'm sure I had it in here!" Leaf rummaged through her purse, her panic becoming more and more evident as she didn't locate her missing possession. If she didn't have her wallet, she didn't have any money, and that meant she couldn't buy her book!

Her face turned thunderous when she pulled out a piece of paper and read what was written on it.

"Gary!" she hissed.

"What?" May asked confusedly.

"Gary took my wallet. Look, he even left a note!"

May took the piece of paper from her to take a look at it.

_Hey, Leafy! I kind of ran out of cash, so I'm borrowing your wallet for today. I know you wouldn't mind! Smell ya later! -Gary_

May looked up. Uh oh. Gary was in big trouble now! He should really avoid Leaf at the moment.

"That... that little... UGH! He did it on purpose! He knew I needed my wallet today! Oh, I am going to make him PAY! He's gonna regret ever crossing the path of Leaf Green!"

"Um, Leaf?" May got her friend's attention. "How are you going to buy your book now? I mean, I can get _my_ books later, but wouldn't _your_ book be sold out?"

Leaf paled. "You're right! What am I going to do now?! You don't have any extra money on you, do you?"

May shook her head.

Leaf let out a moan, before beginning to tap her foot frantically, trying to figure out what to do. "Think, Green, think!"

A movement across the street caught her eye. In an instant, she shoved May into the spot she was standing in.

"Wha-" The bandana-wearing girl stumbled, nearly losing her footing. But Leaf was already half-way across the crosswalk, on her way to the other side of the road.

"Save my spot for me!" she yelled out as she ran. In the next second, she tackled her victim.

"PAUL! I need your help!" She grabbed his arm, and attempted to drag him back across the street with her. Of course, this attempt was unsuccessful. The purple-haired teenager, who was holding a cup of coffee, slowly turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn?"

"I need your help! Hurry, or we'll be too late!" She was now using all her strength to try to push him in the direction she wanted. But Paul was like a wall.

"For what?"

"For the opening of the book store! You have your wallet with you, don't you? Of course you do; you _always_ do! Come on, let's go!"

"What makes you think I will let you use my money? Go get your own."

"I CAN'T! Gary stole my wallet and now I have no money and the book might get sold out and the store's about to open and I'll pay you back, I promise! Just PLEASE! Just this ONCE!" Talking a mile a second, Leaf desperately continued trying to steer him towards the crosswalk, but he held his ground.

"What are you babbling about?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THE MAIN POINT IS YOU ARE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" With that, she somehow miraculously managed to haul him to where May was standing, although she made him drop his coffee cup on the road. A car zoomed by at that moment, making sure to crush the cup as it drove over it.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Paul stared at his 'captor' in bewilderment. "You owe me a new coffee!"

"You know, it's the Leaf-books thing." May explained. "Don't question it."

Paul directed his attention to May. "Aren't you supposed to be at your driving test or something?"

May's eyes widened in horror. "You're right! I completely forgot! Later!" She sped off as fast as she could, hoping she wasn't late.

* * *

><p>"You're late." a woman with a stern look on her face snarled as May arrived, huffing and puffing.<p>

"S-sorry!" she gasped. "S-something came up, and..."

"Yes yes, it doesn't matter! Since I am feeling generous today, I'll allow you to take the test anyways!"

"Thank you." May straightened out. "My name is May Maple. Nice to meet you!" she greeted, hoping it wasn't too late to try to make a good impression.

"Charming." the woman replied sarcastically, obviously not charmed. "I am Mrs. Harris, and, unfortunately, I have to be your examiner for today."

The two of them made their way to a shiny, grey car. May could see Ash a short distance away, getting into another car with a kind-looking man. She caught his eye, and he flashed her a friendly grin with a double thumbs-up, which she responded to with a wave.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!" Mrs. Harris, who was already in the passenger seat, snapped.

May got into her seat and fastened her seat belt. Suddenly, being behind the steering wheel, with the examiner watching her intently, impatiently tapping the clipboard she was holding with her pen, May began to feel nervous. Her hands began shaking slightly as she gripped the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Harris asked sharply.

"I-I'm trying to start, b-b-but it's not working!" May stammered, trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. "Don't worry, I think I almost got it..."

Mrs. Harris rolled her eyes irritatedly. "Did you _consider_ starting the ignition?"

"Oh ya!" May hoped she wasn't blushing too noticeably as she turned the key. The hum of the engine let her relax a bit, as it was a sign she was slowly getting back on track.

"Okay..." May took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second to refresh her memory. "Shoulder check and mirror-checks... go into reverse..."

Slowly, May got the car out of parking. She felt a jolt of accomplishment as she succeeded in getting onto the road smoothly, and began driving at a slow, steady pace.

It was all going dainty and fine, when suddenly, an Electrike, which seemingly came out of nowhere, decided to jump in front of the car. May, who was not expecting this sudden turn of events, panicked, and slammed her foot onto the brakes. However, the Electrike, which had unfortunately frozen in place because of fear, was way too close, and May knew she wouldn't be able to stop without hitting the Pokemon.

"Turn! Turn!" Mrs. Harris ordered firmly. May's hands stumbled, and the second she registered what the woman had said, she turned the steering wheel. Only problem was she turned it the wrong way, and ended up driving partially on the sidewalk, which was fortunately empty at the moment.

"Oh no! Wait, I'll fix this!" the bandana-wearing girl cried frantically, turning the steering wheel to get back on the road.

The Electrike, thinking it was still in danger of being hit, chose that moment to try to fight back by slamming into May's side of the car with the move Spark. May screamed in surprise, although she wasn't hurt in the least. The impact caused her foot to move, and accidentally slam onto the accelerator pedal.

Before she knew it, May was speeding way above the speed limit. Everything was passing by in a blur, making her panic even more and giving her barely any time to think as she swerved left and right, trying to avoid hitting any objects or people coming in her way.

"BRAKE! BRAKE!" Mrs. Harris shrieked wildly, when the brakes on her side failed to work for some strange reason.

"I CAN'T!" May screamed in response. "It's not working, and I think the accelerator got jammed like this, cuz it won't budge! Maybe that electric attack did something to it; I don't know!" May narrowly avoided crashing into a pole. "What do I do; how do I stop this?!"

"LOOK OUT!" Mrs. Harris warned May just in time, and she succeeded in moving the car around a man who was getting in the way, who screamed and dove head-first into a dumpster in the alley beside him to avoid getting run over.

Because she was in panic-mode at the time, and pretty much everything was looking like a blur, May wasn't really sure how it happened. But somehow, the car became airborne, and went flying, heading straight for a small store. A book store, in fact. People screamed, jumping out of the way, May desperately tried to think of something, anything, in that split second, but it was Mrs. Harris who actually managed to do something.

"ALAKAZAM, PSYCHIC!"

Immediately, everything was still. The car was frozen in mid-air, about three meters away from the door of the book store. The Pokemon that had come out of the examiner's pokeball appeared to have the vehicle in its complete control.

Both May and Mrs. Harris sat quietly for a moment, shaking from the experience.

"I-it was lucky you had Alakazam with you." May finally spoke in a tiny voice.

"Lucky my foot!" Mrs. Harris said, panting. "I specifically have Alakazam with me for these sorts of situations, since this isn't the first time I've found myself in this position. You'd be surprised how many terrible drivers are out there. Especially teenagers..."

At that moment, a certain book-loving girl with shining green eyes emerged from the book store, holding a brand new book in the air victoriously.

"I did it!" she announced to the world. "I got the... Whoa! What happened here?!"

She observed her surroundings, taking in everything, from the car floating in mid-air to the damage that had been caused in the area. There were scuff marks all over the road, and dents in poles and signs, and in the sidewalk. Miraculously, no one had been hurt in any way (except for the man who had jumped into the dumpster's bruised dignity), and even more amazingly, no other cars, not even the parked ones, had been hit.

A grumpy, but mostly bored, looking purple-head walked out of the book store after Leaf, carrying two bags, one in each hand, which were filled with an insanely large number of books. He lazily glanced around before directing his attention to his friend, who was still in the driver's seat in the floating car.

"I take it that your driving test didn't go so well?" he noted calmly.

"Not really." May answered in a shaky voice, as she was still trembling. She slowly turned to face Mrs. Harris, who had her eyes closed, and her hand over her heart as she breathed deeply.

"So, um, I guess this means I don't get my license?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Wait, seriously? _Seriously_?" Drew questioned his friend. "You seriously did _that_ badly?"

It was the next day, and the eight friends were hanging out at the ice cream parlour. May had just explained to everyone what exactly had happened during her driving test.

"Aw, lay off, Drew!" Ash said. "She's already feeling bad for not getting her license; you don't have to rub it in her face."

"I'm not!" Drew protested. "I just can't believe she messed up _that_ badly!"

"Gee, thanks, Mr. I'm-better-than-everyone-because-I'm-a-grasshead." May's sarcastic voice sounded as she gloomily rested her chin on the counter.

"It's alright, May." Dawn assured her. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Except never that bad." Gary added, smirking. "How are you gonna pay for all that damage?"

"I can't so my dad has to." May explained miserably. "Now I'm not even going to get an allowance, so I have to save what little money I have left in my wallet until I get a job or something."

"Wait, so that's why you only bought a small-sized one-scoop ice cream cone instead of your usual order today?" Dawn suddenly realized. "That's too bad..."

"Cheer up!" Ash tried to turn her mood positive. "We can still go to every restaurant if you want. I'll drive."

"You know," Misty turned to face Ash. "I still don't get how _you_ managed to pass the test. I mean, pretty much all we did during practice was have me yell at you for doing something wrong."

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, that was the thing. I think you sort of nailed it all into me, so it kind of made sure I didn't forget anything when taking the actual test."

Misty shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Oh ya!" Gary suddenly remembered something. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a green wallet, and tossed it to Leaf. "I kind of borrowed your wallet, Leafy."

Leaf looked up from the brand-new book she was reading to catch it. A look of fury dawned on her face.

"_Borrowed it_?! You stole it, even though you knew I needed it that day!" She quickly opened it up to scan through the contents. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute, everything's still in here! You didn't use any money or anything!"

"To be honest, I didn't need any money; I had my own. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be if you couldn't buy that book you wanted." Gary frowned. "But from the looks of it, you managed to buy it anyways. Who did you get the money from?"

"From ol' Paulie of course!" Leaf pointed to her purple-haired friend who had a coffee cup in his hand instead of an ice cream cone. "He even bought me a ton of other extra books I wanted!"

"'Ol' Paulie'?" Gary muttered, snickering.

"Mind saying that out loud?" Paul snarled dangerously.

Gary paled slightly and turned away, having enough sense to keep his mouth shut while he pondered how Leaf always got away with giving Paul nicknames without putting herself in danger of facing his wrath.

Paul turned to Leaf. "You got me the coffee you owed me, but you still have to pay me back. Now that you have your wallet again, I'd say the time for that would be right about _now_."

Leaf, who understood this as his way of warning her that if she didn't return his money right now, she would regret it, smiled, not intimidated in the least.

"Okey-dokey!" she agreed cheerfully, taking Paul's wallet from him when he handed it to her. She immediately began filling it with her own money.

"Hey, how about we all go have lunch somewhere?" Ash suggested. "We can all go to that awesome noodle restaurant that opened last month."

"Yeah!" Dawn chimed in. "Come on, May, it'll be great!"

"I'm not hungry." She halfheartedly licked the side of her ice cream before putting it down. "I don't feel like having any more. Besides, it's not like I afford to buy a plate of noodles, with my current lack of cash."

Drew raised his eyebrow. "Wow, you must be really down if you don't even feel like having some of your favourite food."

"No money, no worries!" Gary puffed up his chest arrogantly. "Let the_ men_ pay for today!" He wasn't quite used to this depressed May, and it bothered him to the point where he offered to buy her lunch.

Misty glared at him, and was about to open her mouth to tell him that she and the girls were not helpless, and were perfectly capable of paying for their own lunch, but was stopped when Leaf covered her mouth with her hand.

"Why thank you, Gary!" The green-eyed girl smiled at her friend sweetly. "That's so gentleman-y of you!"

Gary, his ego boosted by ten times, strutted out the door to prepare his car. Misty gave Leaf a 'Seriously?' look, to which she responded to with a shrug.

"Hey, the guys are buying us lunch from an expensive restaurant. I wouldn't mind saying yes to a free gourmet meal."

She tossed Paul's wallet back to him. "There you go! All $270 and 95 cents!"

"You took _$270_ from Paul?!" Dawn exclaimed disbelievingly. "Hold on, let me rephrase that. Paul actually _let_ you borrow $270 from him? How?! And how many books did you even buy?!"

Leaf winked at the blue-haired girl. "Come on, it doesn't matter! I paid him back, right? Now let's go for some noodles!" She marched enthusiastically out the door.

"I should go get the car ready and check the map for the restaurant's location again." Ash said. "Meet you guys outside!"

"I should go too, to make sure he doesn't accidentally run over someone or something." Misty sighed and went out after him.

"Come on, May!" Dawn urged. "You'll get your appetite back once you see your noodle-filled plate!"

"Maybe..." May muttered. But she didn't budge.

"Ah, you go, Dawn." Drew said. "We'll catch up. You guys can head out right now, if you want. I'll drive Ms. December here over in a bit."

"That's really nice of you, Drew!" Dawn squealed. But then she frowned. "Are you sure you two aren't going to start bickering and get poor May feeling worse?"

"Positive!" Drew flipped his hair. Seeing the look on Dawn's face, he knew she was still in doubt.

"Like you say, no need to worry!" he assured her. "Trust me, I've known her since kindergarten! I can brighten her up a bit."

"I'm still here, you know." May mumbled, not really caring anyways.

"Okay..." Dawn hesitated a bit, before leaving to get a ride from one of her friends outside.

It was silent for a bit, and Paul (whom everyone had forgotten about) just stood up and left, saying something about wanting more coffee.

"So, bad day?" Drew commented.

"Congratulations." May said sarcastically in a dull voice. "It only took you a whole day to notice."

"Aw, come on April. You failed your driving test; so what? So did Ash the first time, and he's all set with his license now. Besides, it's not like it's the first time you failed a test."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, but this is." May looked up, coming face to face with a red rose.

"What, another rose for Beautifly again?" May sat up straight, lifting her chin from the counter, frowning in puzzlement. "Why are you always giving my Pokemon flowers? If you want to give someone a rose, shouldn't you give it to a person, since they could probably take better care of it?"

Drew resisted the temptation of face-palming.

"I do give roses to people. In fact, I've been giving the same person roses since kindergarten."

"I don't really see why you're telling me this. Why should I care about whom you give roses to?" May really didn't remember that day in kindergarten, did she?

"Just take the rose, June."

"Fine." May pocketed the flower, rolling her eyes. "I'll keep in mind to give it to Beautifly for you."

It was times like these when Drew was glad he could keep a perfectly cool and calm exterior, because on the inside, he was very close to losing it and banging his head on the counter. Instead, he just smirked the way he usually did and rapped the counter with his hand to get the ice cream man's attention.

"Jumbo-sized ice cream sundae, please."

May eyed him suspiciously. "Since when do you eat so much ice cream?"

"I don't, but you do."

"That still doesn't explain why you're ordering-"

"Oh, come on, March! I thought it was pretty obvious; I'm ordering for _you_."

"For me?" May stared at him, stunned. "Are you feeling okay? Did you have too much ice cream or something?"

"I'm fine, September. Can't you just accept a little gift from me without questioning it for once?"

"But why would you...?" May's eyes widened as she seemed to realize something. "I get it!" She faced Drew accusingly. "You're trying to get me to waste my remaining money by forcing me to purchase a high-price dessert!"

"What?" Drew blinked confusedly.

At that moment, his order arrived, and he pushed the sundae so it ended up right in front of May. "Enjoy."

May stared at it reluctantly. "I don't want to pay for it!"

"Nah, don't worry; it's on me." Drew leaned against the counter and flipped his hair. "I just figure you didn't have your usual over-dose of sugar today, and Dawn would kill me if I didn't brighten you up before I brought you over to the restaurant."

Sighing, May used a spoon to take a small bite of the ice cream.

"That's it? Usually you'd be stuffing yourself by now! Come on, finish up before we leave. We need to put _something_ in that empty head of yours, don't we? GAH!"

Drew let out a small yelp as a spoonful of the cold dessert got flicked onto his face. He turned to May, who tossed her nose into the air.

"Oh _sorry_!" she said mockingly. "There wasn't any room in your head, since it was so full of your ego, so I had to flick the ice cream onto your face instead!"

"Real _mature_, August." Drew rolled his eyes, wiping his cheek with a tissue.

"A bit rich coming from someone as reckless as you!"

"How am I reckless?" Drew raised an eyebrow. "I think you're mistaking me for Ash or Gary. Besides, you have some nerve to call me reckless when you nearly tore down the whole city with your terrible driving."

"At least I _can_ drive! You only have a license to show off! Otherwise you're always being driven around in a fancy shmansy limousine by that butler of yours!"

"What are you talking about? He hasn't driven me in a long time. And I've been actually using my license since the day I got it; you've seen me! Didn't you notice me drive here earlier?"

"I must have been hallucinating. There is no way you can drive better than me!"

"_Excuse me_, but am I not the one who is going to be driving you to the restaurant in a short while?"

"Great, I should start making my will right now!"

The two playfully teased each other back and forth while May shoveled large spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. Her previous ice cream cone, which she had abandoned, lay melting on the counter, forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor May, but everyone has bad days sometimes, right? It all ended okay though. It's times like these May really appreciates her friends!<strong>

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Bye bye! And have a smiling day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone!**

**You know, May deserves a happier ending. She had a bad day last chapter, but maybe she can make up for it by taking the test again with more practice. So I decided to turn this one-shot into a two-shot.  
><strong>

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or size!**

* * *

><p>"Um, are we going somewhere?" Drew asked, clearly puzzled.<p>

"I already told you." May answered. "I'm going to practise my driving more!"

"Yeah, but I somehow get the feeling that we're actually going somewhere, and that you're not just randomly driving around."

"We are! I told you, I'm going to get more driving practice!"

It had been two weeks since May's unfortunate driving test incident, and she and Drew now found themselves in Drew's car. May, who had her learner's license with her, was driving, while Drew, who had his driver's license, was sitting next to her. May claimed she was driving to practise more for her driving test, but she kept giving Drew the impression that she was actually taking him somewhere. May's last answer that they were indeed going somewhere just confused the green-haired teenager even more. Wasn't she saying that she was just going to drive for practice?

"Look, can you please tell me where we're going?" Drew asked frustratedly. "I feel like I'm being kidnapped!"

"We're almost there! Just hold on..."

Drew sighed, annoyed at her refusal to give a more elaborate answer. He suddenly received a text on his cell phone.

_From: Lady Fashion_

_hey, r u guys almost here?_

Drew didn't answer Dawn's text immediately. Wherever they were going, Dawn was there too.

_From: Drew_

_yes, according to june. but where is 'here'?_

_From: Lady Fashion_

_wait, she didn't tell u?_

_From: Drew_

_no. she just said she wanted me to help her practise her driving, and now she's taking me somewhere_

_From: Lady Fashion_

_makes sense, actually. we were wondering how to get u to come, so may said to leave it to her_

_From: Drew_

_the others r there too?_

_From: Lady Fashion_

_yeah! leaf even managed to drag paul along. i don't know how though..._

_From: Ego-man_

_hey, green head! hurry up, we're waiting!_

Looked like Gary decided to join in the conversation.

_From: Drew_

_yeah, but where is everyone?_

_From: Ego-man_

_u don't know? and ur letting may drive u to some unknown place? LOL!_

_From: Drew_

_she just said we were out for a drive! can someone please tell me where i'm being forced to go?_

_From: Tree Green_

_relax, drew. as ur friends, we would 'never' force u to go somewhere u don't want to._

_From: Drew_

_why do i doubt that, Leaf?_

_From: Tree Green_

_cuz i don't mean it._

_From: Drew_

_of course_

_From: Hat-and-Pika Boy_

_how much longer drew? i don't think i can wait any longer. hurry up! please!_

_From: Water Splash_

_calm down, Ash. it's not going anywhere! plus drew's not even the one driving! he can't just hurry up!_

_From: Drew_

_what's not going anywhere?_

_From: Water Splash_

_you'll find out when u get here_

_From: Drew_

_misty, come on!_

_From: The Dark One_

_An amusement park._

_From: Drew_

_thank u! finally, someone tells me... wait WHAT?!_

_From: Lady Fashion_

_gee, thanks a lot, paul_

_From: The Dark One_

_You're welcome._

_From: Lady Fashion_

_i was being sarcastic! D:K_

_From: The Dark One_

_He would have found out anyways. Plus, he can't do anything about it, since he's not the one driving. I don't see how it makes a difference._

_From: Lady Fashion_

_... i hate it when ur right_

_From: The Dark One_

_I know._

_From: Drew_

_hey, i didn't agree to this! i thought i made it clear last week that i didn't want to come!  
><em>

_From: The Dark One_

_Quit whining. I didn't want to come either, but unfortunately, these guys wouldn't have any of it._

_From: Drew_

_oh ya, how did leaf get u to come? i'm pretty sure u wouldn't have let her kidnap u. so how'd she convince u?_

_From: The Dark One_

_..._

_From: Tree Green_

_teeheehee!_

_From: Drew_

_okay..._

_From: Ego-man_

_hey, i can see ur car! finally!_

_From: _Hat-and-Pika Boy_  
><em>

_YES! roller coaster, here i come!_

_From: Water Splash_

_wait, Ash! we're all going together! u can't just rush off!_

_From: Hat-and-Pika Boy_

_but i've been waiting for so long! :(_

_From: Water Splash_

_well ur going 2 have 2 wait a bit longer!_

"Guys? Why are you still texting? I'm right here." Drew, who, along with May, had exited the car, and was now standing next to his group of friends, caught their attention.

"Alright!" Gary clapped his hands together. "Now we can all get started! First up is the Rayquaza, the fastest roller coaster in the whole park!"

"But I don't want to go on the roller coaster!" Dawn said sulkily.

"Yeah yeah, we can go on your romantic little Ferris wheel after! But roller coaster first!"

"Yeah, please, Dawn?" Ash pleaded. "I've been waiting since we decided to come last week!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it!" Drew spoke up. "_I_ never decided to come with you guys!"

"Come on, Drew, we just don't want you to miss out! We're all going, and it won't feel as fun if one of our friends isn't here!" Dawn urged.

"But I don't see why not! Why can't you guys just let me pass this time? I already told you why."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Um, why was that, again?"

"Seriously, Ash? You don't remember? It wasn't that long ago!" Misty said exasperatedly.

"Well, it went something like this..." Drew began.

_(Flashback)_

_Last week_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make!" Gary stood in front of his seven friends, holding up a poster. "The amusement park's newest, fastest roller coaster, the Rayquaza, is now open! Which is why, next week, we are all going to go try it out!"_

_"Awesome!" Ash punched the air. "I've been waiting for this for a looooong time!" _

_"Ha! I would love to go, Gary!" Leaf smirked. "I would adore watching you freak out when you realize it's too fast for you!"_

_"Since when do _I_ freak out on roller coasters?" Gary said, a bit irritatedly. "Ash, maybe. Me, no way!"_

_"Maybe not on other roller coasters. But I don't think you stand a chance on the Rayquaza!"_

_"Oh, I'll prove you wrong next week!"_

_"Hmm, I don't know..." Leaf observed her fingernails. "I used up a lot of money on books last week. I don't think I can spare some money to buy myself a ticket... although I would be completely fine picturing you being scared to death while I'm at home and you're at the park."_

_"You are coming whether you like it or not, Leafy!" Gary snarled. "I don't care if you go bankrupt! I'll show you how much of a 'fraidy-Meowth I am!"_

_"Nope! I don't think I want to use my money for that. Have fun, though! Bring me a picture of your terrified face!"_

_"That's it! You're coming no matter what!"_

_"They won't let me in if I don't buy a ticket..."_

_"Fine! I'll pay!"_

_"Aw, thanks Gary!" Leaf grinned widely, satisfied that she managed to manipulate Gary into promising to buy her ticket for her._

_"So, everyone's in?" Ash looked around enthusiastically._

_"Sure, why not!" Misty agreed._

_"I don't really want to go on the roller coaster, but I heard the Ferris wheel's great! So I'll come along!" Dawn accepted._

_"You seriously need to ask? Of course I'm coming!" May said eagerly._

_The others looked at Paul and Drew._

_"No." was Paul's simple answer._

_"Why not?" Ash asked, surprised. "It'll be great!"_

_"No." Paul repeated._

_"Fine, Paul's anti-fun and all, so it's not like it's a huge shock to us or anything." Gary said, before turning on Drew. "What about you? I can't think of any excuse for you."_

_Drew shrugged. "My tutors have been jumping down my throat lately. I have some assignments I need to finish, so I really don't have the time."_

_"But missing just one day next week shouldn't be too much of a bother." May reasoned. _

_"Trust me, it is." _

_"But how are we supposed to have fun if one of us isn't coming!" Leaf folded her arms, pouting._

_"One of us? Paul isn't coming either. What, so is he suddenly non-existent?" Drew pointed out._

_"Don't worry!" Leaf said cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure he'll eventually... change his mind."_

_Paul raised an eyebrow, and somehow seemed to know what Leaf implying, but he didn't say anything._

_"Well, sorry guys. I'm too busy." Drew finalized his decision. "I'll probably have only about one or two free hours a day next week, and I'm pretty sure spending time at the amusement park is going to take longer than that. So, no."_

_(Flashback ends)_

"Oh ya, I kind of remember now." Ash said.

"Hey Drew, if you barely had any free time today, why did agree to help May with her driving practice in the first place?" Misty asked.

"She said it would only take half an hour! I had the time, so I agreed, but then she brought me here."

"Why don't you just drive back in your car?" Paul suggested.

"Because April won't give me my car keys!" Drew glared at May, who smiled teasingly and patted her pocket where his keys were currently hidden.

"Then why don't you just take them back? You can't be that much of a wimp." Gary said, smirking. "Wait, maybe that's why you don't want to come! You're too much of a wimp to try out the Rayquaza!"

"Where in the world did you get that idea from?" Drew said, annoyed. "I'm just busy, and I don't have time for this!"

"Ha, as if! Just admit it, Drew, you're a wimp!" Gary taunted. Drew just rolled his eyes, not giving in.

"You know, July," Drew turned to May. "You said all you wanted was to practise driving, but it looks like that wasn't true, now was it?"

"Of course it was!" May threw her nose in the air indignantly. "That's one of the reasons I'm here in the first place! One, to have fun with my friends, and two, to practise!"

"Practise? Here?" Drew raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? It's not like you can drive here, and I definitely am not allowing you to use my car."

"Well, _obviously._" May rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cabbage-brain, think! What is the only way to drive by yourself without the use of a license?"

Drew just stared at her, perplexed. "Can't think of anything... unless you mean the merry-go-round?"

"You seriously can't think of anything?! And you call _me_ the airhead!"

"Then what?" Drew asked frustratedly, tired of beating around the bush. "What in the world has you absolutely convinced that you can perfect your driving without anyone's help, and _here_ of all places?!"

"Hmph! Follow me, and I'll show you!" Whether Drew actually was or wasn't going to follow her became irrelevant, because May just seized his arm, and force-ably towed him along with her as she began heading away from the group.

"Hey, what about the Rayquaza?!" Gary called after them, as they disappeared into the crowd. There was no answer.

"So, what do we do know?" Dawn asked, hoping the others would change their mind about going on the roller coaster.

"Aw man, I really wanted to try out the Rayquaza!" Ash moaned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't care!" Gary said stubbornly. "I didn't come all the way out here to leave without trying out the most amazing roller coaster in the history of roller-coaster-ing! I'm getting on that thing with or without those two!" Gary began stomping on his way to the Rayquaza's lineup.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered as he and the others followed him.

The was suddenly a loud, high-pitched shriek.

"DAWN!" Misty, Ash, Gary and Leaf quickly whipped around and caught sight of their friend, who was pointing at something, eyes wide, and clutching an annoyed Paul's sleeve tightly.

"Do you have to scream that loudly?" Paul asked, clearly irritated. "And let go of me!" He yanked his arm from Dawn's grip.

"That..." Dawn seemed to be lost for words for a moment, before her voice returned to maximum volume. "THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

The others followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. It was a huge stuffed Piplup, that was more than half of Dawn's size, hanging from the top of one of the booths. It looked like you had to try to win it by playing a game.

"Gee, Dawn, you scared us!" Ash said, looking relieved that nothing was wrong. Misty just rolled her eyes, while Gary just tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, it's cute. Now come on! I wanna get there before the lineup gets too long!" he exhorted.

"That _is_ pretty cute! You should totally get Paul to win it for you!" Leaf suggested.

Paul blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Bye bye! Have fun, you two!" Leaf pushed Misty and Ash away with her to follow Gary to their destination.

Dawn turned to Paul confusedly. "What just happened?"

The purple-head shrugged. "No clue."

They stood silently for a second, before Paul spoke up. "I'm not winning that for you."

"I never asked you to! I can do it myself!" Dawn marched determinedly towards the booth, Paul following behind for lack of anything better to do.

"How do I win the Piplup?" Dawn asked the man standing behind the counter.

"The Piplup? It's easy!" He grinned widely, in the same manner a person did when they were about to rip someone off. "You see that red circle?" He pointed to a board behind him that had a large red circle on it.

"Yeah."

"Well, all you you gotta do is knock it down using these balls." He showed her three baseball-sized balls.

"That's not too hard!" Dawn scoffed.

"Then why don't you try it? I'm sure you'll get it on the first try!"

"Of course I will!" She picked up a ball.

"Ah ah ah!" The man wagged his finger. "Three balls is $2.00!"

Dawn fished out some money from her purse and handed it to him. Then, focusing on the red circle, she picked up a ball and threw it hard onto the board. A small thing she had discovered about herself was that her aim was very good, so the ball had no trouble meeting its mark. But the board didn't budge.

"Fail." Paul smirked at her when her ball bounced off.

"Be quiet, you! I need to concentrate!" Frowning, Dawn picked up her second ball. She got the same results as before.

"Last ball, sweetie!" the man behind the counter reminded her as she picked up the third and final ball.

Her last chance. She had to make it count. _No need to worry! I can do this! _she chanted to herself in her head. She aimed carefully, and with all her might, flung the ball.

"Did I do it?" she breathed.

"Nope." came Paul's answer.

"Aw, too bad!" the man said, acting, but not sounding, sympathetic. "It was really close, though. Do you want to try again?"

"Yes, of course! I'm not gonna give up that quickly!" Dawn announced, her spirits still high. She pulled out another two dollars.

Paul rolled his eyes as she watched the blue-haired girl try again and again. How much longer was it going to take until she realized she was just being ripped off? The man had obviously made the board so it wouldn't fall over that easily. He sighed as Dawn took out yet another two dollars to pay for three more balls.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" May proclaimed as she finally arrived at her destination with Drew. Drew looked around, taking in his surroundings. He turned to her disbelievingly as he realized where they were.<p>

"Bumper cars." he said, skeptically. "This is how you're going to practise your driving? With _bumper cars_?"

"Duh! What did you think?" May rolled her eyes, acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I _thought_ it would be something more useful. Not some child's ride!"

"_Excuse me, _Mister, but this is _not_ a little-kid ride! It's for all ages, and I've seen people much older than me ride on these. And let me tell you, maybe you find it boring, but I think it's the best ride in the world!"

Drew shrugged. "Actually, I can't say whether I find it boring or not. I've never tried it."

May's mouth dropped open in horror. "W-wait! Are you serious? You've never been on a bumper car before?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? SO? Is that all you can say?!" May shrieked. She pulled out some cash. "For two people, please!" She handed the money to the man monitoring the ride.

"Two people? Actually, September, I think you need to learn to count. You're only one person."

"You make two."

"Oh. Wait, I never said I wanted to ride on these!"

"Well, you're going to now! If you don't, you are missing out on a HUGE part of your life!"

"I think I can survive without the experience, thank you very much!"

"What you think and what's actually true are two very different things!" May began dragging him to one of the free cars.

Drew couldn't help but be a bit surprised about May's words. They sounded surprisingly... wise. May must be very passionate about this, even if Drew didn't think she should be. Since she had already paid for him, Drew gave in, and buckled up in one of the cars with a sigh.

"Hey, October?" he called out to May, who was ready in a bumper car near his.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't the whole point of bumper cars is to try to bump into other cars?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So how is this supposed to improve your driving?"

She didn't get to respond, because at that moment, the bumper cars started. Letting out a battle cry, May rode into the car of a little boy. She got hit by another little boy who got her from behind. May's eyes traveled to Drew, and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Drew's face paled.

"Oh no." He frantically tried to push on the pedal and turn the steering wheel, but it was difficult to control. "How do you work this thing?"

Wham! Drew's car was hit by May's.

"Arrg! These better have airbags!"

Wham! He got bumped a second time.

"Come on, come on..."

Wham! This time it was a little girl that got him.

"Okay, that's it! Get me off this thing!"

Wham! This was getting _very_ annoying.

Wham! Drew had enough! With great effort, he managed to finally get his car moving the way he wanted to, and he bumped into the left side of May's car.

"Hah!" he shouted victoriously as she let out a little yelp. It felt so oddly... satisfying.

"Oh, it's on now!" May expertly turned her car to begin her attack on Drew.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" Ash shouted. He, Gary, Leaf, and Misty had finally reached the front of the line. Which meant they could get on the Rayquaza, the most <em>epic<em> ride in the history of-

"Wait, what are you doing!" Gary yelled as the monitor-man closed the small gate that was what separated the people in line from the legendary roller coaster.

"It's full." the man explained in a monotone voice. "You're going to have to wait until the next round."

"How long would that take?" Misty asked, tired of standing in line for over an hour.

The man shrugged. "The ride itself takes about three minutes. Then the people have to get off, and then the new passengers have to get on, so I'd say in total about... six minutes?"

"So we have to wait until then?" Leaf reaffirmed.

Gary and Ash looked at each other. Six minutes. Six torturous minutes more.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" Paul asked wearily as Dawn fished out yet another two dollars from her purse. She handed the money to the man standing behind the counter, who seemed to be the only one having a good time.<p>

"No!" Dawn answered stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until I get that Piplup!"

"How much more money do you have in there?" Paul eyed her purse.

"Unfortunately, these are the last coins I have right now." she admitted, picking up her first ball and aiming carefully.

"Are you kidding me? How much money did you give that guy?"

"Hmmm... maybe about twenty dollars? I'm not really sure." She threw her ball, but it didn't knock over the board.

"You do realize you're getting ripped off, right?"

"No I'm not! I'm definitely getting it this time!" The ball bounced off.

"Uh huh..."

Dawn picked up the final ball. This was her last chance! She had to make this count. She had to! She pulled back her arm, but before she could throw, someone stopped her.

"Let me do it this time." Paul took the ball from her hand.

"What? I never said you could do it for me!" she yelled as he carefully aimed at the target.

"You also said you were going to knock it over last time." he pointed out. "And that didn't happen, now, did it?"

"Why would you want to win the Piplup anyways?"

"Because I've been standing here, watching you waste twenty dollars on some dumb game. I do not want all of that suffering to be for nothing."

"I never made you stay. You could have just left!"

"And let you hand over your whole purse to this thief? Not a chance!"

"Maybe I _should_ have gotten him to leave..." the man mumbled.

"Well, I don't think you can do it!" Dawn said. "I've been trying forever, and it still won't budge!"

"Hn." Paul carefully aimed, and using great power, flung the ball. It didn't exactly knock the board over. Instead, it made a hole through it, revealing what was behind it. Apparently, the reason it was not falling over was because the back of it had a thick, wooden board supporting it. Now, it was a thick wooden board with a hole.

"I think that's good enough for the Piplup toy, don't you think?" he asked the man, his polite voice laced with venom. The man glanced at the hole he had made and quickly agreed. If this kid could do that the the board, then he'd hate to find out what he could do to him if he crossed him.

"Thanks Paul!" Dawn exclaimed sweetly, hugging her new prize as the two walked off.

"Whatever. Now let's go find the others so I don't have to put up with you anymore."

The two walked for a short while, when Dawn began tugging on his sleeve. "_Paul_." she said in a whiny voice.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm hungry!"

"Then go eat something!"

"But I sort of used up all my cash."

Paul suddenly realized what she was saying. _Great, now I have to feed it._

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was fun!" May exclaimed as she and Drew walked away from the bumper cars.<p>

"I guess it was okay." Drew said calmly, not showing how amazing he thought the experience was.

"See, I told you! Even you thought it was great!"

"Mmhmm." He glanced back. It kind of bothered him that their turn was over just when he was getting the hang of it.

"You want to go again, don't you?" May watched him slyly.

Drew rolled his eyes, trying to give her the impression that what she was saying was false. "And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, admit it! You're just to proud to say that you want another go!"

"Yeah, whatever." Drew flipped his hair, acting as if she were wrong. "But _you_ obviously do. And I do have to pay you back, since you paid for me..."

"Which translates to 'What are you waiting for? Drag me back already!'." May correctly stated what was on his mind.

"As if!" Drew scoffed, hoping she _would_ insist that they go back.

"Oh, just come on!" Drew found himself being pushed back into line by the bandana-wearing girl.

"Hey, I can walk, you know!"

* * *

><p>"Now. The moment we've all been waiting for." Gary sat comfortably in his seat. The ride was about to start soon. He turned to Leaf. "Make sure you get a good look at my face, Leafy. I'll show you how 'scared' I am of this ride!"<p>

The roller coaster started moving, heading to a high point.

"No, I don't feel like staring at your face all through the ride." Leaf said, shrugging. "Besides, I already know you aren't afraid of roller coasters. You've been through even scarier things than this, like facing Paul when he's furious. He had you pinned down, giving you death-threats, and you still had the nerve to laugh at his face. Foolish, maybe. But you still weren't terrified out of your wits, as you should have been."

"Oh." Gary relaxed, glad that his friend didn't think of him as a coward. But then he realized something. "Wait, then I paid-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, though, because they were now heading downwards at full speed.

* * *

><p>The eight friends were seated at the picnic tables as they ate lunch. They had managed to locate one another through amazing power of texting, and since Paul and Dawn were already having their meals (Paul had only paid for Dawn to stop her incessant, hearing-damaging whining), the others decided to all meet up there.<p>

"I don't think I can eat right now..." Misty moaned. "My head's still spinning. They had way too many loops on that roller coaster!"

Ash looked at her sympathetically. "If you really don't think you can eat your burger, I can eat it for you." he offered.

Misty glared at him, and Ash got the impression he said something wrong. "What?"

"I still can't believe you got me to pay for your ticket." Gary grumbled at Leaf.

"You used up all my money once, remember? This is nothing compared to what you took." Leaf shot back.

"Thanks a lot for ditching me with Troublesome." Paul said sarcastically. Looked like Gary wasn't the only one Leaf had annoyed today.

"Hey, you told me you didn't feel like wasting your money on some roller coaster ride, because you thought it was too boring. I was getting you out of that!"

"So you're idea of 'getting me out of that' was leaving me to watch Dawn throw away all her money just to get a useless stuffed Pokemon? What was the point of even bringing me along if that was all I was supposed to do?"

Leaf shrugged. "It feels more fun if everyone's here, even if they're not doing anything."

"Who in the world thinks roller coasters are boring?" Dawn wondered aloud. "Scary, yes, but boring?"

"Trust me, Paul does." Ash murmured to her. "Once I went on this super-fast one with him, and all he did was sit there with his arms folded, staring into space. He didn't even react once! It was kind of freaky..."

"We had a lot of fun too!" May exclaimed. "We went on the bumper cars four times!"

"Seven, actually." Drew muttered. He turned to May. "I still don't get how that's supposed to help you with your driving test."

"Trust me, it will!"

"So, Drew, you glad we brought you along after all?" Ash asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't too bad." His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, I need to get my tutors' assignments done! February, I need my car keys!"

"I'll drive!" May offered excitedly.

"After so many rounds on the bumper cars? Not a chance!" He snatched the keys from his friend's hand and hurried off. The others looked at one another.

"Hey!" Dawn said suddenly. "We need to try out the Ferris wheel!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<br>**

May arrived on time. Actually she arrived two hours early, but she didn't want to be late again. She hadn't told any of her friends that she was taking her driving test again today, just to limit the pressure of what could happen if she failed. Ash had passed the second time, so they'd expect her to as well. By not telling them, if she did happen to fail a second time, no one need ever know.

"You." She looked up to come face to face with her previous examiner, Mrs. Harris. "Oh, please don't tell me I have to test you again. I still haven't recovered from last time!"

May got up. "I guess you're my examiner again, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

They made their way to white car.

"Please don't destroy this one too." Mrs. Harris said irritatedly. May just nodded, getting into her seat and buckling up.

A familiar nervous feeling invaded her, but she pushed it back. _No. Don't think about that. Don't think you are taking an important test. Pretend you're just having fun in the bumper cars. No pressure, just fun._

The nervousness left her, and she smiled confidently. Spending all that time in the bumper cars had completely erased that nervousness she felt when behind the steering wheel.

She turned the keys, igniting the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later<strong>

"Where is May?" Dawn asked.

Drew shrugged. "Probably got distracted and lost track of the time." He and his friends were at the ice cream parlour. His friends minus May.

"But she said she'd be here!"

At that moment, the door barged open. A furious-looking May stomped up to the rest of her friends.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong!" she shrieked, pulling out a small card and holding it out.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Leaf's eyes widened.

"No way!" Gary grinned.

"How in the world...?" Even Drew was stunned.

"It's a piece of plastic." Paul stated observantly.

May frowned. "Thanks a lot, Paul. You just ruined the moment!"

"Congratulations, May! You finally got your license!" Dawn congratulated, beaming. "But when did you take the test? You never told us."

"I wanted to surprise you guys." May said. "Plus telling you guys might have sorta been a little pressuring."

"Why are you angry, though?" Ash asked.

"I'm not! I'm furiously happy!"

"That doesn't even make sense." Drew raised an eyebrow. May turned her attention to him.

"Ha! See? Bumper cars help!"

"Bumper cars? Are you seriously saying _that_ helped you with your driving?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! In fact, they were the only reason I passed!"

"Mind elaborating?" May didn't seem to hear him, because she was too busy showing-off her license to everyone.

"We need to celebrate this!" May exclaimed. "Let's all go to that noodle restaurant!"

"Yeah!" Ash immediately agreed. "Let's go!"

Everyone got up and began leaving, except for Leaf, Misty, and Paul.

"You coming?" Misty asked Leaf.

"Just a minute! I need to finish my sundae!"

They sat quietly for a minute, and then Paul got up and left, saying something about noodles.

"So." Misty turned to Leaf.

"So to you too!" Leaf replied cheerfully back.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize you never explained how you got Paul to join us at the amusement park."

"Well, who can resist my adorable Lillipup eyes!"

Misty raised her eyebrow, as if to say "Paul can."

"Okay, I used a potato sack, and some duct tape-"

"_Leaf_."

"Okay, fine! I thought it was pretty obvious, though. Paul's a man of business. He works with deals, bribes, bargains, you get the point."

"Hm. Makes sense. You done your ice cream?"

"Yup!"

"Then let's go join the others."

"Yay! Noodle time!"

The two of them went outside to their cars.

* * *

><p><strong>And then May drove happily ever after! The end!<br>**

**I added in the texting part because in the reviews of one of my previous one-shots, people said they liked the texting. (Note: We sort of see the texting conversation from Drew's phone, so the nicknames are what Drew has them down as.)**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Bye bye! And have a smiling day! :)**


End file.
